My Bondage
by Pirate Hatter
Summary: [Set after My Janitor] JD agrees to go along with something the Janitor has in mind for the bedroom. But control gets switched quickly and the Janitor becomes at the mercy of his doctor. Slash Smut!


You pervs made me do it

* * *

I was lying on his bed, only in my boxers (the really nice, dark blue-plaid ones. They make me look cool) with my hands behind my head. I was smiling to myself as I looked around his bedroom. There were three movie posters (Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and Pirates of the Caribbean) and clothes everywhere. Heh, I guess that would be my fault… and his for never cleaning up those clothes, the slob.

But he wasn't around at the moment. He was in the bathroom… getting ready. Hehe, he should know better than to make deals with me by now. I promised him he could be the dominant (so to speak. I still get to fuck _him_) for once in exchange for a little role-play fantasy I have.

"I hate you," He grumbled from inside the bathroom. I laughed and shook my head.

"Fair enough. Are you ready yet?" I sat up, and look toward the door. I heard an annoyed sigh.

"No…"

"Well, hurry up! I don't have all day!" That was a lie. I always have all day. My job really isn't very demanding.

"…You know I hate leather!" He whined pathetically. For some reason, him saying it like that turned me on to no end. Yeah, I already had a bulge in my boxers. Huge, of course.

"Leather, leather, leather…" I chanted to myself, clapping. I was excited. The door finally opened and I felt all the blood rush to my groin.

There he was, dressed in leather (hehe!) lingerie that was actually meant for a girl. I'm sorry but he looks awesome in girl's clothes. I don't know what it is…

"I feel ridiculous…" He blushed and looked at his feet. I smiled and pulled him to the bed, positioning him so he was hovering over me. His arms were unstable and shaking, I grabbed onto them.

"You wanted to be on top, didn't you?" I grinned in my evil way. He nodded dumbly but just stared downward.

"But I'm not really… You're the one screwing me…" He blushed deeper and I couldn't resist how adorable he looked.

"Sorry, hun, that's just the way it's gotta be," I kissed the tip of his nose and he smiled down at me.

"Fine. But how does this fantasy of your work, exactly?" He sat up to be directly over the bulge in my boxers. I growled lightly.

"Be creative," I nodded vaguely. He stared at me, completely confused (so adorable) but then his eyes lit up.

"Alrighty," He got off of me and went through his dresser, looking for something. He came up with a pair of handcuffs and a square of cloth. He grinned evilly at me and I was actually nervous. "This is going to be fun…"

He was straddling me again, though this time he was handcuffing me to the bed, both hands up over my head.

"Is this really necessary?" My voice cracked and I began to sweat. I don't know what it is but handcuffs make me extremely uneasy. He ran his hands down my arms and onto my chest. I moaned slightly.

"Yes, it is," He hissed, still grinning. My eyes darted from side to side, trying to see the handcuffs but of course I couldn't. JD grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You wanted this, you've got it,"

I'll admit that I was beyond freaked out. I haven't been this nervous since Carla yelled at me for making that I.P. Freely joke. That was scary. I had never seen JD like this before, and it was scaring the shit out of me.

"I… I don't want to do this…" I squeaked. I never squeak but I did and I'm not proud of it.

"No whining," Was all he said before he gagged me with that cloth. I screamed into it but it came out as nothing more than a whimper. JD grinned again. "I like this… payback for all those years you've tortured me," I shook my head frantically as he pulled off my boxers, revealing my erection. Okay, yeah by this point, I was scared **and** embarrassed.

Suddenly, he was gripping my hips, suckling on the head of my cock. Oh GOD it felt amazing. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of his hot, wet mouth on my skin. My hips bucked up randomly, something that doesn't happen to me very often. I'm usually in control of my body but now… a hostage to Scooter's will. Hell, he could very well be the real dominant if he wanted to. But no, Scooter'd never do that.

His hands moved from my hips to my cock, lightly stroking it to the point I could barely register they were there to begin with. I moaned again and yes, my hips bucked as well. JD stopped sucking and looked up at me.

"What do you want? Me? Do you want me?" He asked, as if I could answer. I nodded frantically. "What do you want me to do?" He stopped moving all together and I groaned, frustrated. My hips bucked upward again and he held them down with an iron grip. I growled.

"I'm sorry, what?" I rolled my eyes and tried to tell him what to do. The stupid cloth got in the way and it all just came out as mumbles and gurgles. My right hand pointed it him and then my cock then made an up-and-down movement.

"What is it? You want me to ride you? Oh! You want me to leave you here and go out for some pizza by myself," He smiled and got off the bed. I growled and kicked my legs, shaking the bed. He grinned and sat back down on the bed, closer to my head this time.

He started to lick my neck slowly. I moaned loudly into that damn cloth. He suddenly bit down, hard, much like Dr. Acula would. That really wasn't a bad screen-play. It was very entertaining. But my mind got off Dr. Acula as he started to nibble my earlobe, one of my weak spots. I moaned again.

"You like that?" He breathed into my ear. I could actually _feel_ my eyes dilate with lust. It felt… tingly. He moved over to be on top of me, still mere centimeters from my face. God, I wanted him so badly.

He started to kiss down my chest, making sure to suckle both of my nipples. My hips bucked again and I was getting impatient. I tried to yell at him "Get on with it!" but it came out…

"Grf omf wiff if!" Yeah that's not hard to understand at _**all**_. Pssh. I'm really starting to hate this gag. He looked up at me, annoyed.

"I'll do it as soon as you undress me," He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in a snooty way. I jingled the handcuffs and glared at him. He smiled at me in the most seductive way I've ever seen in my life. If it was possible, I got even harder. I think I poked his butt…

He got off the bed and slowly started to take off the leather (yay) lingerie. Extremely slow. First it was the collar… Then it was the garters… My head dropped to the side as the lust took over my entire body. If not for that gag in my mouth (the fucker…) my jaw would have been slacked open.

He was finally naked and walking over to his side table. I looked over at him (mostly because I couldn't take my eyes off that glorious little body), curious as to what he was doing. He pulled out a little bottle of oil and crawled back onto the bed.

Sitting at my knees, he leisurely applied the oil to my throbbing hard cock. I moaned and threw my head back, hitting the headboard. I wiggled my hips to get a bit more contact and was rewarded with a hard slap across my lower stomach.

"No moving, Jumpsuit," He said with a warning tone. I nodded lamely, willing to do anything to get more of that oil on me.

Once he was done slicking me up (okay that was a weird way to put it), he straddled my erection, just barely touching the head of it. I groaned and bucked once more. That time, I actually controlled the bucking. Hehe. He scratched my stomach lightly and I yelped in pain.

"No. Moving," He growled. How the hell did he get like this? Where was the doe-eyed doctor I loved so much? Whatever, I like this guy, too. He's sexy.

Slowly, _achingly_ slowly, he lowered himself onto me. It was amazing! I groaned noisily into the cloth, and I bucked again. Another scratch across my tummy but I didn't care. It just felt so fucking incredible!

He smirked and squeezed his muscles surrounding my cock, my head jerked to the left. I have a nervous twitch when I get turned on and can't move. It doesn't come up a lot but there it is.

JD started moving in slow circles, pressing down on me and somehow simultaneously clenching and unclenching his muscles. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I whimpered JD's name. He moaned, too, so I was glad I wasn't alone.

He started to move faster and up-and-down. I wiggled my hips and thank the lord I did. I was going through the most amazing sex of my whole life!

JD was riding me like a cowboy does a horse, his eyes rolling back into his head as well. I could see the sweat dribbling down his chest, onto his stomach, and then onto his own erection. How I wanted to stroke him, too, but no, these damn handcuffs kept me from doing so.

He started to grip onto my sides and lean down closer to me, riding faster and faster. He moaned my name as he continued to move quicker and griped onto me hard enough to draw blood.

God he was moving so fast and hard! He was slamming into me, hitting my lower cock with amazing force. I wanted to touch him, to kiss him and lick away the sweat gliding down his lithe body. I wanted to thrust into him, making him scream and quake with pleasure. I could feel it every time I hit against his special area. He grunted as he moved, gripping the sheets so hard I was sure they'd rip.

I hated this stupid bondage that kept me from feeling him and moving in anyway. The cold steel rubbed against my flushed skin, making me hiss slightly. JD kept moving, growling my name and several swear words.

"Oh… oh fuck! Oh fucking shit! G-god, oh fuck!" He'd mumble, throwing his head back with pleasure. I was sweating and my head twitched wildly, along with my fingers. God this twitch was driving me crazy.

I screamed into the gag, my saliva (bad word) collecting up in it and making it squish. I was shaking as he continued to move in larger circles, still bumping up and down. I felt the contraction of his orgasm and his seed spill onto me as he came.

I came, too after thrusting upward for myself. I bit down onto the cloth, growling his name. He threw his head back and screamed as I came hard inside him. He continued to move until he was completely exhausted and collapsed on top of me.

He stayed there for a long time, just breathing. It was kind of frustrating. Finally, he looked up and saw I was still handcuffed and gagged. He smiled sweetly and undid the gag.

"THANK YOU," I growled sarcastically, "Now that handcuffs…?" I jingled them to remind him. He looked at them and blushed. "Oh god, what is it?"

"I… um… forgot where I put the key…" He looked at me with those pitiful doe-eyes.

"WHAT?!" I roared, anger pulsing through my eyes. He quickly gagged me again and slipped on his boxers. Then, he sped out of the room like a granny to bingo night. I screamed into that cold gag and kicked my legs.

He was probably just sitting on the couch in the next room.


End file.
